


parachute

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: He’s warm, Jason kept thinking. Something in Jason’s stomach fluttered, and he pulled Leo closer.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	parachute

The wind screamed in their ears as they plummeted. Leo’s arms squeezed Jason’s neck so tightly the boy could barely breathe, but Jason held on. 

_He’s warm_ , Jason thought. Leo’s hair was flying in his face, so Jason closed his eyes and concentrated. It took a moment, but the air pressure stabilized into a leveled out floor under their feet. Leo squeezed him tighter despite their stop.

“You alright there?” Jason asked. 

“Yeah,” Leo mumbled into Jason’s jacket. “Just not a fan of heights. The whole, flying up and dying thing can get to a guy.”

Jason’s tightened his arms around Leo’s waist. The Vulcan child’s warmth practically exuded past his own winter coat, making Jason wonder if he even needed it. Setting his chin on top of Leo’s head, he murmured, “I’m not going to drop you, Leo.”

A twitch. Then a slow and hesitant: “I know you won’t.”

They slowly drifted downward. Leo never loosened his grip, but Jason didn’t either. _He’s warm_ , Jason kept thinking. Something in Jason’s stomach fluttered, and he pulled Leo closer.

When they finally touched down at the bottom of the cliff, feet stepping onto freshly fallen snow, Jason smiled into Leo’s hair. “See? We’re both alive and safe.”

“Uh-huh,” Leo stepped away, an uneasy grin across his lips. He gazed up at the top of the mountainside, hand over his eyes to shield from the brightness. “Our quest isn’t over yet, though. We still have to make it back home.” Shoving his hands in his pockets, Leo’s head dropped to Jason. “Thanks, by the way.”

“Of course,” Jason said, not skipping a beat. “Anything you ask, and it’s done.”

It might’ve been his imagination, but Jason could’ve sworn he saw heat roll off of Leo. His best friend looked away, kicking the snow. “Yeah, well, it was just the fastest way. Glad you didn’t drop me.” He began stomping down the trail before Jason could say anything. 

He wondered if Leo really thought he could drop him. That would be ridiculous, though—even when his best friend was extra annoying, Jason wouldn’t actually _hurt_ the guy. Jason followed after, stuck in his thoughts. 

Jason liked Leo. There were times when they didn’t get along, but they always had each other’s back no matter what. As someone who grew up a soldier, Jason needed to entrust his peers with his life. Often, Jason secretly never believed anyone would be able to lay down their life for him. However, with Leo, even though they might not verbalize it often, Jason was ready to do anything for him and was sure Leo would do the same.

Jason really liked Leo. If Leo had asked, Jason would do it. He trusted the guy and hoped Leo trusted him back. 

The snow crunched under his boots. Leo stumbled ahead on the path. Jason stared at the boy, jogging to catch up. Watching Leo’s face as his friend was thinking to himself, Jason’s stomach churned as if a monster was nearby. Jason wasn’t the best with feelings, but Leo wasn’t exactly better, so he decided not to say anything. 

_He’s warm_ , Jason’s arm brushed Leo’s shoulder. Leo didn’t even notice, used to them accidentally touching and being close. Jason almost felt giddy at the thought. _He warms me_. 

**Author's Note:**

> i changed my tumblr. no longer bunkernine, but instead @[milfhera](https://milfhera.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 😭 i've been posting a couple of vg but i don't know what u guys want/like 😭 anyway, taking mini requests 😈 drop them in the comments here or send an ask to my tumblr and i'll go through them sooner or later. besides those, it'll take a while to post again because there's two fics i'm trying to update, but not saying which 😌💕
> 
> anyway thank u hehehe, have a good day!!! 💗


End file.
